The present invention is generally related to information processing systems, and more specifically to a communications management system for use in conjunction with a personal computer.
Personal computers have proven useful for assisting a user in managing communications over one or more telephone lines. To be of maximum benefit such communications management systems should preferably include the capability of automatically placing and receiving telephone calls, in either voice or digital form, and the capability of receiving, storing, transmitting and relaying messages to and from designated parties, as well as other ancillary functions, such as the maintenance of an activity log or an appointment calendar on which the receipt of such messages or expectation of future responses can be noted.
One drawback of prior systems intended to provide such features has been the necessity of keeping the host computer powered up at all times during which the possibility of incoming calls exists so that necessary signal processing and decision making with respect to such messages can be accomplished by the hardware and software of the computer. This reduces the service life of the host computer, and undesirably increases power consumption.
One system which avoids this problem is shown in the copending application of Fred A. Rose, Ser. No. 943,565, Filed Dec. 18, 1986, entitled "Communication Management System". Basically, this system provides a microprocessor-based control and processing system which is independently powered and capable of controlling the application of power to the host computer. The system is provided on a single plug-in circuit board adapted to be received in an existing and conventional expansion port of the host computer, and includes all necessary circuitry for analyzing an incoming message, verifying the messsage and taking appropriate action, including powering up the computer. No modification whatsoever of the computer is required.
The communications management system of the present invention provides, as an improvement to this system, computer power-up and power down in response to: (1) user-initiated commands, or (2) a built in timer which defines a predetermined monitoring period, or (3) the operating system in the event of an outgoing message or the need to download software; and for the provision of mode control means for preventing conflicts between these access requirements upon power-down of the computer.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved communications management system for a personal computer or other small computer system.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a new and improved communications processing system for a personal computer wherein the system is continuously operative for its intended purpose and the host computer is powered-up only when required, either by internal requirements such as message origination, software downloading or a predetermined monitoring period, or by external requirements such as a user request for access.